Send me Love
by Lordmusheen
Summary: Bella ama a Edward, Edward ama a Jessica y Jessica no ama a nadie. Un Circulo, triangulo o cualquier accidente geométrico amoroso influye en Bella lo suficiente como para escribir lo que siente en una carta.


**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**SEND ME LOVE**

** Bella Swan**

** Forks, Washington ****98331**

** Mayo 15, 2011**

**Querido desconocido**

Debo admitir que tuve cierto problema en escribir esta carta, no supe bien que me impulsó a hacerla aunque en mi corazón siento que el evento de esta noche donde me vi sola y deprimida fue la gota derramo el vaso de mi mediocre vida.

¿Por que escribo esto? No lo se muy bien si soy sincera, simplemente me vi en la necesidad de confesar y desahogarme con alguien, quien sea...Asi no te conozca pero date cuenta de mi nivel de desesperación. Mi nombre es Bella, supongo que es necesario saberlo para que entiendas un poco la situación. Forks en un pueblo pequeño, tan chico que puedo admitir con seguridad que conozco a cada uno de los habitantes desde al menos 10 años, eso incluye a mis dos mejores amigos: Jessica y Edward (no veo necesario que sepas sus apellidos) Jess, Edward y yo somos amigos desde que estabamos en pañales, quizas desde que estabamos en el utero de nuestras respectivas madres. Cualquier persona en el pueblo afirmaria que somos inseparables porque lo somos pero hoy creo que eso esta por cambiar.

Desde la adolescencia Edward ha sentido atracción por Jess ¿Como no estarlo? La chica es preciosa ademas de inteligente, yo no tuve problema hasta ahora.

De un tiempo para aca he sentido una increible y muy frustrante atraccion por él no se muy bien que la ocasiono porque no fue hasta que supe que él deseaba a Jessica que comencé a sentir esto, mi yo racional me dice que son celos y que esto me pasa porque mi subconciente sabe que si Edward y Jess llegaran a estar juntos yo no formaria mas parte crucial en la amistad, de hecho esto ha venido pasando con cada vez mas frecuencia, son solo ellos dos y yo soy ignorada porque no se puede tener una relacion de a tres.

Lo unico bueno de esto es: Jessica no siente nada por Edward.

Yo se que esto no deberia pasar pero yo sigo sientodolo asi, somos amigos pero siempre consiguen la manera de desplazarme o quizas soy yo la que me siento asi, me molesta porque quiero sentirme igual de querida ¿soy su amiga, no? entonces: ¿por que no es conmigo con quien Edward se queda hablando hasta las dos de la madrugada?¿Por que no es a mi a quien busca cuando se siente triste?

Yo quiero saber eso de él, necesito saberlo...No me interesa saber con quien se acuesta, no me interesa saber cuantas chicas invita a salir cada fin de semana, siempre he sido para él la "amiga" que lo aconseja sobre mujeres y es bueno contarle sobre los acostones de una noche...La cosa es que no quiero saber de eso si no soy yo la que esta en sus brazos, no me interesa.

Quiero ser yo a quien llame a las cuatro de la mañana para contarme lo mal que estuvo su noche de viernes, quiero ser yo a quien moleste por tonterías, la que discuta con él por todo. No se...Yo solo quiero que Edward me mire diferente, no me conformo con ser su amiga pero si al menos me ofrecese esa parte de su vida me sentiría un poco, quizás un poco mejor...

Quiero ser diferente. Quiero ser la chica por la que sus amigos se burlan de él. Jessica es mi amiga y la amo, pero la envidia que siento por ella sobrepasa quien soy. Odio cuando me entero que Edward de nuevo esta anhelando su atención, cuando ella me envía mensajes de texto en las noches contándome que él de nuevo apareció por su casa pidiéndole una oportunidad ¿Por que no soy yo? Ella no lo quiere, ni una pizca...Ambos juegan en este circulo vicioso y son ganadores sin ganar nada en realidad. Se supone que somos un trio, tres buenos amigos pero es mentira porque atrás de esa fachada solo soy yo interrumpiendo en su dúo perfecto, solo soy yo siendo amiga pero siendo nada a la misma vez.

¿Que puedo hacer? no tengo respuesta aun, espero obtenerla pronto porque me siento horrible y quiero huir. Huir de ambos pero a la vez me mantienen amarrada y yo continuo aquí ahogándome en silencio.

Los amo, los odio...pero no puedo estar sin ninguno de los dos.

* * *

**So...No se muy bien de donde salio esto pero salio y tuve que escribirlo LOL**

**Muy corto y sin continuación ademas de que no esta beteado pero a veces es bueno escribir cosillas así...Hace bien para el alma**

**Si alguien lee esto pues gracias por leer y nos leemos luego.**

**Besos**

**Lana xo **


End file.
